worldofdarknessonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
White Wolf
White Wolf Publishing is an American gaming and book publisher. The company was founded in 1991 as a merger between Lion RampantA Brief History of Game #10: Lion Rampant: 1987-1990, RPGnet (Retrieved 14 June 2007) and White Wolf Magazine, and was initially led by Mark Rein·Hagen of the former and Steve and Stewart Wieck of the latter. Since White Wolf Publishing, Inc. merged with CCP Games hf in 2006,Announcement of merger with CCP hf. White Wolf Publishing has been an imprint of CCP hf. The name "White Wolf" originates from Michael Moorcock's works. Overview White Wolf publishes a line of several different but overlapping games set in the "World of Darkness", a "modern gothic" world that, while seemingly similar to the real world, is home to supernatural terrors, ancient conspiracies, and several approaching apocalypses. The company also publishes the high fantasy Exalted RPG, the modern mythic ''Scion'', and d20 system material under their Sword & Sorcery imprint, including such titles as the Dungeons & Dragons gothic horror campaign setting Ravenloft, and Monte Cook's Arcana Unearthed series. In order to complement the World of Darkness game line, a LARP system dubbed Mind's Eye Theatre has been published. White Wolf has also released several series of novels based on the Old World of Darkness, all of which are currently out of print (although many are coming back into availability via print-on-demand). White Wolf has also ventured in the collectible card game market with ''Arcadia'', ''Rage'', and Vampire: The Eternal Struggle (formerly Jyhad). V:TES, perhaps the most successful card game, was originally published by Wizards of the Coast in 1994, but was abandoned just two years later after a revamped base set, name change and three expansions were published. White Wolf acquired the rights to the game in 2000, even though no new material had been produced for the game in over four years. Since then, several V:TES expansions have been released, and the game was the only official source of material for the Old World of Darkness, until 2011 when the 20th Anniversary Edition of Vampire: The Masquerade was published and the Onyx Path was announced. Video games such as Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption and Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines are based on White Wolf's role-playing game Vampire: The Masquerade. There are also several ''Hunter: The Reckoning'' video games. Merger On Saturday, 11 November 2006, White Wolf and CCP Games, the Icelandic MMO development company responsible for EVE Online, announced a merger between the two companies during the keynote address at the EVE Online Fanfest 2006. It was also revealed that a World of Darkness MMORPG was already in the planning stages.Announcement of merger with CCP hf. The "Old" or "Classic" World of Darkness game lines The games of this series use White Wolf's Storyteller System. Several games received spinoffs in the form of "historical" games, which were set in past eras such as the Dark Ages. *''Vampire: The Masquerade'' (including the spinoffs Vampire: The Dark Ages/''Dark Ages: Vampire'' and Victorian Age: Vampire) *''Werewolf: The Apocalypse'' (including the spinoffs Werewolf: The Wild West and Werewolf: The Dark Ages/''Dark Ages: Werewolf) *Mage: The Ascension'' (including the spinoffs Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade and Dark Ages: Mage) *''Wraith: The Oblivion'' (including the spinoff Wraith: The Great War) *''Changeling: The Dreaming'' (including the spinoff Dark Ages: Fae) *''Kindred of the East'' *''Hunter: The Reckoning'' (including the semi-spinoff Dark Ages: Inquisitor) *''Mummy: The Resurrection'' *''Demon: The Fallen'' (including the spinoff Dark Ages: Devil's Due) *''Orpheus'' In addition to those game lines a series of books was produced under the Title World of Darkness. Those books provided stand-alone material or materials for several other game lines with the focus on a specific region or theme like WoD: Blood dimmed Tides (about the oceans), WoD: Combat (Steam-lined alternate combat system), WoD: Tokyo (about the City of Tokyo) or WoD: Mafia (about the Mafia in the World of Darkness). The "New" World of Darkness game lines The games of this series use White Wolf's new Storytelling System. *''Vampire: The Requiem'' *''Werewolf: The Forsaken'' *''Mage: The Awakening'' *''Promethean: The Created'' *''Changeling: The Lost'' *''Hunter: The Vigil'' *''Geist: The Sin-Eaters'' *''Mummy: The Curse'' Age of Sorrows *''Exalted'' Trinity Universe *''Trinity'' (science fiction and psychics) *''Aberrant'' (near-future superheroes) *''Adventure!'' (1920s pulp heroes) Other * Pendragon * Scion * Street Fighter: The Storytelling Game * Engel Mind's Eye Theatre (LARP) The majority of the Old World of Darkness games were adapted into the original Mind's Eye Theatre format for live-action roleplaying. Product lines in this era include: *''Laws of the Night'' (formerly Masquerade; based on Vampire: The Masquerade) *''Laws of the Wild'' (formerly Apocalypse; based on Werewolf: The Apocalypse) *''Oblivion'' (based on Wraith: The Oblivion) *''Laws of the Hunt'' (focusing on mortals as characters) *''The Long Night'' (based on Vampire: The Dark Ages) *''The Shining Host'' (based on Changeling: The Dreaming) *''Laws of the Wyld West'' (based on Werewolf: The Wild West) *''Laws of Ascension'' (based on Mage: The Ascension) *''Laws of the Reckoning'' (based on Hunter: The Reckoning) *''Laws of Resurrection'' (based on Mummy: The Resurrection) *''Laws of the East'' (based on Kindred of the East) *''Faith and Fire'' (based on Dark Ages: Vampire) *''Vampire by Gaslight'' (based on Victorian Age: Vampire) Subsequently, the Mind's Eye Theatre was revamped for the New World of Darkness. A core Mind's Eye Theatre rulebook was published as the LARP analogue to the World of Darkness core rulebook, with several Mind's Eye Theatre adaptations following in suit: The Requiem, The Forsaken, and The Awakening each adapted their respective namesakes to the new system of MET rules. Imprints and labels White Wolf has different imprints under which various books are published, most notably: * Arthaus - products for which White Wolf serves as publisher, not developer * Black Dog Game Factory - adult themed products (defunct) * Sword & Sorcery - products compatible with the d20 system by Wizards of the Coast Black Dog Game Factory was also a fictional company in the World of Darkness, as detailed in the Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex game supplement. References See also *List of World of Darkness articles *Sword and Sorcery Studios *Camarilla (fan club), the official worldwide fan club of White Wolf games *The Midnight Academy, official webcasts for Vampire: The Eternal Struggle, produced by ShroudFilm External links * White Wolf Online - Official web site. * White Wolf's publication list on ''Pen & Paper''Link Broken * The Mean Streets: San Francisco - Unofficial classic World of Darkness gaming site offering Werewolf, Vampire, Mage, Changeling and Mortal systems. Category:White Wolf Category:Role-playing game publishing companies Category:Game manufacturers Category:Card game publishing companies Category:Companies established in 1991 Category:Horror book publishing companies ca:White Wolf, Inc de:White Wolf es:White Wolf fr:White Wolf Publishing it:White Wolf lt:White Wolf, Inc. no:White Wolf pl:White Wolf pt:White Wolf fi:White Wolf sv:White Wolf bat-smg:White Wolf zh:White Wolf